the big game
by lilly4243
Summary: Tris has always focused on basketball her whole life! She is playing on the olympic team this year and what happens when she meets a blue eyed beauty
1. Chapter 1

**An: So my first story sucks haha anyways this is a new story.**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Lynn and I lace up or team basketball shoes and join the rest of our team in our huddle. We are finally able to play in the olympics. The five of us have been on the same team together since 8th grade aau. During high school every year we won the state championships in Michigan, college we won three national championships and lost during the last game by 2 points.

"Let's go ladies lets show these Norwegians why we are taking home the gold!" Marlene yells while every one else cheers.

"We're going to play hard and rebound like how we know how. Let's go out there and get out and run. We haven't worked this hard and come this far to lose we're winning that gold medal!" I say very excited.

The team walks out to the floor and the stands are packed. This is the biggest game of my life. Christian and Shauna get the team going in our warm up which consist of a three man weave and one person coming back to play defense. Marlene and I and take turns playing defense on each other while the other person dribbles to the other end. I play point guard, Marlene is a shooting guard, Lynn plays a small forward, Shauna is the power forward and Christina is our center. Once warm ups are over we all go huddle around our coach Tori and her assistant coach Bud.

"Let's go ladies. We're going to play like we normally do. Push the ball and lock down on defense. Ready?!" She screams we clap loudly and the starting five which is us take off our shooting shirts while the rest of the girls start cheering for us.

Christina steps into the circle at half court setting up for the tip off. I am so nervous right now but I feel like we are going to win. The ref throws the ball up and Christina hits it right to Lynn. Marlene and I break down the floor and Lynn passes to me, I pass it to Malrene and she goes up for the left handed layup. We score! We set up into our diamond press and I am on the top funneling the ball to either Lynn or Marlene while Shauna waits to intercept a pass and Christina is back covering the back court.

"Marlene trap!" Norway's point guard spin moves and Lynn immediately comes behind her and steals the ball. This is why I love playing with them, we know every little thing about each other and our tendencies. Lynn has the ball and finds me and throws it to me, another point scored by North America.

Page break

Halftime roles around and we are up 68-58. We have a good lead. Right now Lauren, Shauna, Christina, Susan and Cara or out on the floor. Cara brings the ball up and passes it to Lauren in the corner. "Lauren!" Cara yells. Lauren catches the ball and see no one is covering her, she pops it and hits the three! I stand up with Marlene and Lynn. There is only eight women on the womens basketball team this year because Tori likes to have a small bench so every one can play a lot. The game's over and we won 88-76. We played so well today, I am going to have a sore voice by the end of this. We head back into the locker room to here what Bud and Tori have to say.

"We played well tonight, but we have to improve on some stuff. Lauren drive more you can take anyone one on one. Also we have to slow the ball sometimes we can't just rely on our fast breaking. Understand?"

"Yes coach." We say in unison. "It was a good game though, we played hard and strong. This team is one of the strongest one's Bud and I have coached." She says while smiling big. Everyone showers and changes into their sweats and sweatshirts that have our names on the back. There is a ton of people out their and we walk to get our medals and see the men's U.S. Basketball team.

"They are so hot." Christina says, "I know right especially the one with brown hair." Shauna says while pointing to a big guy who's really tall and has long legs and very muscular he's very attractive just not my type.

"How come we have never seen them before?" Marlene asks while looking at one with a snake tattoo along his ear.

"Maybe because we spend all of our free time in the gym." Lynn says while smirking and not enjoying the boys around. I look over and see a guy with very deep blue eyes. He looks at me and I instantly turn my head and we walk out the door to the bus to take us back to the hotel. We board the bus and I sit by myself and plug my head phones into my new iPhone. I turn on my play list that helps me think about the game and my parents that I miss so much. I scroll through my instagram and see I got 500 likes on my picture of the girls and their medals already in 15 minutes.

**Hey!- Robert**

_**Hey!- Me**_

**How'd you guys play?- Robert**

_**We played well so did Susan. I think she misses Caleb though hahaha.!- Me**_

**Probably. I got to go talk to you later. Miss you. **

_**Miss you too.- me**_

The bus pulls up to the hotel and we shuffle out and head up to our rooms. I'm sharing my room with Christina because I'm closest with her out of all the girls on the team.

"I hope we get a chance to talk to the guys team." She says while taking off her sweats and changing into her spandex and tank top. I'm somewhat envious of Christina, she has a perfect body with curves and is absolutely gorgeous. I have blue eyes and blonde hair my eyes are too big and my nose is too long. When people tell me I'm pretty, I think nothing of it.

"Yeah so do I." I reply and change into shorts and a basketball t-shirt. Today was a long day and I can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So here's another update of The Big Game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Divergent**

Four's Pov

I can't believe that I made it to the Olympics. This is such a big dream come true for me. Having your father and mother beat you and tell you that you're worthless isn't the greatest thing for a child. Zeke and I get our team going in warm ups and then the game begins. (**Time skip to after the game)**

"Great game guys!" Coach Amar congratulates us. We just beat China which was a huge game. I'm the teams point guard and beat their press single handed. The score was 64-56. "Go shower and change I'll meet you all back at the hotel later tonight." He says and walks out the front door.

"Good job to night Four." Zeke says and pats me on the back. Uriah high fives me along with Will, Eric and Peter while saying something along the lines of good game also. I feel so proud of my self, my whole body has came down from a nervous high. I lift my arms up and smell my armpits. I immediately go and take a shower letting it flow down my back and refresh my skin. I get out and wrap a towel around my waist and grab my sweats and a jersey that has 4 on the back.

"I heard the woman's team also took home the gold today too." Will says a little too eagerly.

"Yeah so did I." Uriah chips in while looking off some place else. I follow his eyes and see the U.S. Womens team.

"Is that them? They are hot!" Peter exclaims while rubbing his hands together. He is such a perv it annoys the hell out of me but I can't do anything about it.

"Four look at how small the one blonde one is." Eric points her out to me. I look over and see her. She looks about 5'5 and is the average beautiful but she is to me. She has the prettiest blue eyes and she's looking my direction also, she immediately turns her head and looks at the ground. I wonder if she was looking at me.

"Dude let's go. We're going to miss our bus." Zeke says and puts his arm on my back and we walk towards the bus. I hop on and take my seat towards the back and turn my music on and zone out the way to the hotel. The bus comes to a hault, we check and make sure we have all of our bags, shoes, jerseys before exiting.

"I really wish the girls team was staying here." Uriah pouts and puts his lip down like a puppy would, I slightly chuckle at the sight and Zeke just smacks his arm like any brother would. "I am so hungry." Will says and I definitely agree with him.

"Let's go to the restaurant here." Eric suggest. We all agree and follow him toward the restaurant. We are immediately swarmed by girls because even though we are in the Olympics we are the youngest team playing. Our ages range from 23-28 with Eric being the oldest. "Hi everyone what can I get you all to drink tonight." A waitress says,

"I'll have a coca-cola and a water." I say not wanting to get wasted tonight, but knowing the rest of these guys they are going to have like six beers tonight because of the win.

"I'll have a bud-light and a water also." Zeke says, "A bud-light also and water." Will says. Uriah, Eric, and Peter all get the same thing.

"I'll be right out with those." She says and walks away swinging her hips more then needed.

"Dude she was hot!" Eric points out. Peter continues to stare her down, I don't pay much attention because that little blonde has captured my eyes and that's all I see now.

"You guys I am so excited for tomorrow!" Uriah exclaims. I know we play Germany but I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason.

"Why you dumb ass?" Zeke questions his brother.

"Let me guess, we get to see the woman's team." Will says while smirking at Uriah.

"Pretty much. I really want to talk to the one with the one with curly brown hair.." Uriah says and the waitress comes back and hands us our drinks. We all ordered three big pizzas. The pizzas come and we continue talking about the game tomorrow and how we can beat them. I zone out a couple times and start day dreaming about the girl with blue eyes. Zeke snaps his fingers in front of my eyes, and wakes me out of my dream.

"Dude what more of a who are you thinking of now." He asks me. I honestly don't even know let alone want to tell him.

"I was thinking about one of the girls on that team." I admit. I can't believe I just said that. What the fuck is wrong with me.

"I know what you mean, I was thinking about one also." He tells me truthfully. Holy shit, I wouldn't think that he would be looking at one of them especially since he just came out of a relationship that he was in for three years. His girlfriend Nita was psycho, she literally went insane. She called him every five minutes seeing if he was cheating on her with one of the cheerleaders in the NBA.

"I'm glad to hear that. Especially from what just happened." I tell him and bring him into a man hug.

"Yeah I've definitely moved on. Even though it's been like a month, I am ready for some one new in my life. As long as she isn't a crazy ass bitch." He laughs and I laugh along with him.

"Let's actually try and talk them tomorrow." He tells everyone at the table and we all cheer. The whole restaurant looks at us like we are a bunch of burly twenty year olds getting drunk but we don't care we pay for our dinner and head up to our separate rooms and go to bed. I close my eyes and all I see is the little blonde that has made her way into my dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: So here's the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews guys. Just keep them coming! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any right to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

I wake up and remember seeing the dark blue eyes that were in my dreams all last night. Whoever he is he has a real effect on me. I roll out of the bed to find Christina already getting ready with her compression shorts and sports bra on.

"Ready for our game against Sweden today?" She asks me while brushing her hair and sweeping it up into a messy bun. It's barely a bun because she has such short hair.

"I guess, I mean I get really nervous but we'll play fine." I say while picking out which sports bra I want to wear. I don't know why I don't just grab one but it's the way I always have done it. "Why don't you just grab a bra? You always choose to do it like that." Christina comments. "I don't know I just pick the one that is going to be comfortable." I say and decide on a white adidas one. I grab my black nike compression shorts and go and change. I look into the mirror and think to myself; will I ever get a boyfriend ever? I have barely any curves and a hardly noticeable chest. My face isn't that pretty. Ugh why can't I look like Christina or Marlene. I grab my jersey and look at my number 6 on the back with the name Prior. I make sure that the lines add up on the hips and put my shooting shirt on and then my sweatshirt and sweatpants.

"Tris hurry up I want to eat breakfast. The bus comes in like an hour." Christina wails. I put my hands over my ears and slip my adidas flip flops on, grab a room key and walk out the door leaving her in there. I close the door and take the elevator down to the first floor. The elevator stops at level two and a guy about 6'6 walks in. He looks at me and I see his eyes they are the same eyes I saw yesterday. I accidentally gasp and he looks at me cautiously.

"Hey." he says to me with a deep husky voice. I am a little taken back by how deep it is, I manage to reply with a hey.

"I see your own the U.S.A woman's basketball team." He says while pointing at my coat. I look down awkwardly and smile proudly. "That indeed I am." I say a little to cockily.

"Haha I play on the men's team from U.S.A" He says back to me. I smile at him genuinely. "Yeah we won our game yesterday against China."

"Nice we beat Norway." I say.

"I'm Four."

"As in the number?"

"Um yeah, is there a problem?"

"No I was just curious." I say a little scared, because his voice got really quiet.

I walk out of the elevator and head down to the breakfast area. I grab a muffin, egg, sausage, banana and orange juice. I see that Shauna, Lynn and Marlene sitting down already. "Hey guys, are you excited?" I ask while biting into my banana.

"Hell yeah Trissy." Marlene says, I walk over and smack her for calling me Trissy. That nickname is terrible.

"I am! We're going to win for surely!" Shauna replies and throws her plate away and walks away. Lynn follows her sister out of the lobby. It's just Marlene and I. "Well I'm just about done but I still have to change." She says and leaves. I look down at my food.

"Where did your team go?" The same voice that was talking to me in the elevator. I look up to find blue eyes staring down at me. "For your information that is none of your business." I say a little to rude and finish my eggs, sausage. I throw my trash away and attempt to walk out. He grabs my arm and pulls me back. "I didn't mean to offend you." He says sincerely. "I know you didn't I just I don't but I really have to go. Maybe I'll see you later at the game." I say to him and he releases my arm.

"Okay." He says to me and allows me to walk away. I pass Christina on the way to the elevator.

"Why are you in such a rush?" She asks me while looking at me up and down.

"I have to brush my teeth and finish getting ready, and make sure I have everything." I reply really quickly and hop into the elevator and press the sixth for the floor I am on. I get off the elevator and run to my room which is 514. I find my blue nike elite socks and put them on making sure that I have the left foot sock is on the left foot and vica versa for the right foot. I grab my bag and take the elevator again. I bump into a big guy,

"Whoa watch where you're going." A different guy from the one I met this morning. I blush and say "I'm sorry." Barely audible. He just smiles at me. "I'm Uriah. I play on the men's basketball team for U.S.A" he tells me, "I'm on the woman's team."

He just laughs and I smile. "See you around uh what's your name?" He asks me.

"Oh it's Tris." "Okay see you later then." He says and walks away. I think about what just happened. He was pretty cute but I like Four better. Did I just think that? Oh my god I just thought that didn't I. I need to forget about guys right now and just focus on my game right now. "Tris!" I hear Marlene call me, I turn around and smile at her, "Yeah what do you need?" I ask trying to sound unannoyed at her. "I was just making sure you knew that the bus is leaving in 10 minutes." She tells me. "Yeah I'll be there in 5 minutes." I answer. I check my gym bag and make sure that I have my knee braces, shoes, deoderant and anything else I may need. I run out to the bus and walk up the steps to find every one already sitting there. "Hey guys." I say, "Hey we have been waiting for you." Tori says but smiles at me. "Sorry I wanted to make sure that I didn't forget anything." I say and sit down in my regular seat. I plug my head phones in and turn my play list on.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I have a snow day today so I thought might as well update right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent **

Tris Pov:

We step onto the court ready to face Sweden and beat them right now. Their coach is Jeanine Mathews, she is one of the smartest coaches around. Coach Tori may be a good coach but she's all about just playing and not really having set offenses, she is a coach of bravery. The ref throws the ball up and Christina tips it to Lynn who goes and scores. (**Time skip to the end of the game)**

Everyone is lining up for a free throw that can win the game. I'm shooting the score is tied 64-64 right now with one second left on the clock. All I need to do is hit one of these and we win. Right? That may be harder because I see the mens basketball team walk in right when the referee passes me the ball. Focus Tris. You have to hit at least one of these. I think to myself, I can do it. I will do it. We're not losing. Free throws win games, that's what is about to happen. I do my free throw routine of three dribbles then spin the ball. I close my eyes and let all of my adrenaline simmer down. I shoot the ball it goes in. Marlene, Christina, Lynn and Shauna all clap my back and hand. One down one to go. I do the same thing for the next one and make it. "TIME OUT!" Jeanine yells.

We run over to Tori and she claps me on the back. "Good job Tris those were clutch right there. Now we have to defend the ball when they get it in don't let anything happen no fouls. There's one second we can do this right ladies?" She asks us. "YES" We all scream back to her. We walk back onto the floor and I see Four and I make eye contact with him. He smiles and gives me a thumbs up. I just laugh to myself and focus back into the game. Their guard takes the ball out. I go back and trap with Marlene not letting their secondary guard catch it. They get a five second call. We get the ball back, Lynn takes it out and passes it to me. I hold the ball and we won! We beat Sweden which is a nationally ranked team of number 1. Holy shit my whole inside is shaking right now! I am over joyed the same with everyone else. "That was a huge win!" Christina said.

"Ladies guess what?" Bud asks us. We all look at each other confused by what is going on. "What?" We ask in unison.

"That was the championship game!" Tori comes over and puts her arms around all of us.

"WHAT!" Shauna shrieks. "Why didn't you tell us?"Marlene questions.

"We wanted you guys to just go out and play we didn't want you to worry about winning and you guys did you all played amazing!" Bud tells us. This means that I go back home to nothing. I really hope one of the girls will let me stay with one of them.

"So go get your hotel room packed we're scheduled to leave after the ceremonies which are tomorrow." Tori tells us. Great just great. I go into the locker room and take a shower then change into my sweats and sweatshirt. I walk out with the rest of the girls on to find the on and only Four and the rest of the team waiting for us.

"You guys played a lovely game out there." One of the guys says who looks a lot like Uriah.

"Um thanks." Shauna says while blushing. Someone's got a crush.

"I'm Zeke," he walks over to Shauna and they get deep into a conversation. I just laugh while Christina is checking out a guy with green eyes and blonde hair.

"I'm Will." He says with a deep masculine voice

"I'm Christina." She says and they start talking

All the girls start talking with the boys while I stand awkwardly not saying anything to Four. I get butterflies in my stomach and I don't know why.

"Those were huge free throws that you shot today." He tells me while taking a step closer.

"Thanks when do you guys play?" I ask him hoping it's soon so I will be able to watch him play.

"We played just before we walked into your game." He tells me and it feels like my stomach has a huge whole in it.

"Oh did you guys play well?" I ask him trying to hide my disappointment. To my luck I did it pretty well. "Yeah we won by five."

"That's amazing good job." I say half heartedly.

"Girls it's time to board the bus." Coach Tori calls out.

"I'll see you back at the hotel hopefully." I tell him.

"Yeah same." he says and walks away.

I grab all the girls and get back on the bus.

"They were so cute!" Lauren yells,

"I know right. I was like oh my god you're actually talking to me!" Christina shrieks.

"Will you all just shut the fuck up?" Lynn yells. I nod my head in agreement with her.

"Lynn language." Bud calls out. Lynn just shakes her head in annoyance.  
"Zeke was totally into you Shauna." Marlene tells her. Shauna looks so pleased. Christina is so engrosed into her phone I go over and see she's texting a boy named Will.

"Will?" I ask her, she turns around and has a look of horror on her face.

"You scared the shit out of me you little bitch." She laughs. Then says; "He gave me his number at the gym." She tells me. I give her a hug and laugh.

"So what about you and that tall guy. He was so hot." She tells me.

"I don't even know him. All I know is that his name is Four."

"Well we are all hanging out with them when we get back to the hotel, we're going swimming." Christina tells me. I hate swimming. I'll most likely just sit in the hot tub the whole time.

"Fine." I say. The bus pulls up to the hotel and we all exit and grab our bags and run up to our rooms to get changed for swimming. Today was such a long day I can't wait for it to end, but right now I have to focus on getting Four to notice me more then he has.


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Here's another chapter! Thank you for all the lovely reviews guys**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

"Here Tris you can wear this bikini." Christina says and throws me a little string thing. It looks more like a piece of cloth then something that can cover my body. Well as much as of a body that I have.

"I will not wear this." I tell her and pull out a more coverable bathing suit.

"Please." She tries pleading with me I shake my head and close and lock the bathroom door to change. I look down and see my flat chest and internally groan. I wish I had more of a body. I walk out and Christina looks flawless in the blue and black matching bottoms and top.

"You look amazing." I tell her.

"Thank you, now are you going to put that bikini on or am I going to have to force it on you." She tells me and throws the string bikini at me again. I groan outwardly and she just laughs and waits for me to put it on. I change and it makes my boobs look bigger and my butt looks great. I am really glad she made me change.

"There you look so much better. Are you ready?"

"Yeah let's go."

Page Break

We walk down to the pool to find Marlene, Lauren, Lynn, Shauna and Cara all sitting around the pool with all of the boys already. I look over to Four and he looks up at me and his eyes brighten when they find mine. I smile and he smiles back at me. "I saw that." Christina states and takes off her cover up. She smirks at me and I blush. "You saw nothing." I tell her while taking my hair out of my ponytail. I jump into the pool cannon ball style and Uriah says; "You got me all wet!" Lynn being the perv she is starts laughing along with a guy who as a lot of tattoos and piercings on his face. How does he play with all those piercings in I wonder?

Lauren must have been reading my mind because she asks, "How do you play with all those earrings?"

"I take them out you dip shit." He says totally rude and uncalled for.

"Hey don't talk to her like that." One of the bigger guys speak up, "What are you going to do about it Peter?" Eric asks in a menacing tone. He scares me. My whole body freezes up and Four must have noticed because he comes closer to me. "What?" I question him. "You just seem really scared right now."

"Well I'm not." I say looking out towards Will and Christina who seem to have hit it off right off the bat.

"It's Eric isn't it? He scares me too don't worry, he's all bark no bite." Four says and I look into those blue eyes and immediately blush. He stares back at me causing me to blush more. He grabs my chin and I feel like I just got shot with electrical cords and immediately pull away. He seems taken back by my actions. "What did I do?" He seems sad and his eyes have drooped a little.

"Nothing. I just don't know you that well yet and you grabbed my chin, I was scared."

"Of me?" He asks never breaking eye contact with me.

"No." I scoff

"Then what,"

"Of the touch."

"Oh" He says quieter. He swims away leaving me sitting in the pool by myself. I look around trying to see if anybody wants to talk but they all are sitting with a guy. I scan my eyes towards where Lynn is sitting and she's sitting really close to Eric. Wait the Lynn all tough and not needing a boyfriend is sitting next to Eric. Perfect couple right there.

Four's Pov:

She's so perfect. I only saw the last second of her game but she is really good. I watch her look around and I see her baby blue eyes searching for something. I don't know why I think this about her. I swim around and notice that Zeke is to focused on one of the girls to come talk to me. I'm not gonna bother him.

"Hey Four." Tris says to me. I turn around and give her my famous smirk.

"Yes Trissy?" I ask earning the death glare and a smack across my face from her.

"What the hell?"

"I hate that nick name." She says then starts laughing. "You should have seen your face. It was priceless." She starts laughing really hard. I can't help but walk over and start tickling her all over. She squirms like there is no tomorrow. "Hey Four do you and Tris want to play chicken against Shauna and I?" Zeke shouts from across the pool.

"Yeah man!" I reply and look at Tris she looks really confused.

"What's chicken?"

"Okay so you'll get on my shoulders and Shauna will get on Zeke's shoulders. Then you try to push the other person into the water and I am allowed to splash water at Zeke also. Will win for sure." I tell her and she just nods her head along to what I am saying.

"Okay let's go kick some but." That's my girl. I think to myself. Did I really just think that? I duck under water and she climbs on my shoulders. I wade towards Zeke and Tris starts pushing Shauna backwards. This is really easy to keep my ground because she is so tiny. Zeke starts splashing me and I splash even harder back.  
SPLASH!

Shauna dropped into the pool. "You suck Four." Zeke tells me. I just stick my tongue around him. I put Tris down and smile at her. "We won."

"I think I figured that out." she replies to me sarcastically.

I chuckle at her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Put me down. Four!" She shrieks and starts pounding her fists on my back.

"I like your tattoo." She coos looking closer at my back. Shit. I totally forgot about my scars.

"Thanks." I blush and set her down. This has been such a fun day I am not excited for it too end. I bend down and whisper in Tris's ear, "You look good Tris."

**An: So that chapter really sucks. I know but I don't feel like writing right now but I wanted to post this chapter so here you go! Please feel free to pm me with any ideas you have with what you want to happen in this story. **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's chapter six. I'll update once the reviews reach sixteen. I know that that's a really thirsty thing to do but I really want to know your guys feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

I can't believe he just said I look good. I look up into his eyes and tell he's sincere. I am overjoyed right now. I smile at him and my cheeks flare red.

"Why won't you just accept my compliment?" He asks me getting a little angrier in his demeanor change.

"I am not beautiful or anything so why take interest in me?"

"I think you're beautiful." He says a little sheepishly. He pulls me into a hug and I return it to him. I pull away and find everyone staring at us.

"What are you all looking at?" He asks his voice lowering a little.

"You guys are so cute!" Christina shrieks. I cover my ears and laugh.

"We aren't dating we barely know each other." I state. Their faces drop a little and I just smirk. That's what I thought.

"Where are you guys from?" Four asks.

"We are all from Michigan." Marlene says, "Do you guys want to after the ceremonies tomorrow come to where I live in Chicago?" He asks us. Yes! I say in my head. I won't be going home to my family just yet. This is perfect. "Yes!" I say before anyone else and really excited and loud. "Tris you seem really excited." Zeke says, I crack a small smile and look towards Four. He looks very handsome right now. He flashes me a famous smirk of his.

"Yeah us girls are all up for it!" Shauna says and Zeke couldn't look any happier right now.

"Zeke you look a little happy don't you?" I shoot back at him for what he said earlier.

"Tris what the hell?" Lauren says. Zeke looks flustered at the moment and I look at Lauren and explain what happens. She bursts out laughing along with Peter. "I hate you all!" Zeke exclaims. "I love you too brother!" Uriah shouts and shoves his brother into the pool. Four is dieing of laughter, I'm holding my stomach from laughter, Christina is holding on to Will for support while the rest are on the floor rolling in laughter! Zeke grabs Uriah's foot who isn't looking and drags him into the pool also. This just makes us laugh even harder then we were.

"Anyways are you guys gonna come to my house?" Four brings us back to reality.

"Fuck yeah dude." Zeke says, "I already knew the guys were coming back." Four says irritated.

"Oh yeah we'll definitely go. We just have to go home and get clothes!" Lauren says smiling at Peter flirtatiously. They would be so cute together!

"Why don't we just go shopping?" Christina suggest. I hate shopping so does Lynn.

"Oh yeah I need new clothes anyways." Shauna says.

"No I'm not going shopping." Lynn disagrees. Thank you!

"Finally someone has some sense." I say and avoid Christina's eye contact knowing she's glaring at me. "We're going shopping and that's final." Marlene says, "Yeah and you guys are going to like it." Christina smirks at me. I sarcastically smile back at her.

Four sees our exchange and raises one eyebrow at me. I raise my hands and laugh.

"Let's meet back in the lobby in two hours so we can go to dinner." Will says and we all leave. Christina and I arrive back at our room and she says; "You like Four."

"What gives you that idea?" I say trying to look her in the eye knowing that she can tell when anyone is lying. I accidentally bite the inside of my right cheek and she picks up on it right away. "You're lying to me."

"Fine I just I don't know I just met him and he's super sexy but I barely know anything about him." I say and I feel myself yawn. "I know how you feel and that's exactly how I feel with Will. He's perfect but I want to know him before I get in a serious relationship with him. Especially with basketball you know?" Christina says. This is the first time she has ever said anything like that about a guy. Usually she just flirts with him and has a one night stand.

"Aw Chrissy's got a little crush!" I squel. "Trissy is actually starting to act like a girl for once." She teases me I just laugh and get into the shower washing the chlorine out of my hair. I walk out and Christina hands me a maxi skirt and a teal crop top to go with it. "You actually picked something out that I would like." I tell her. She smiles and also hands me lacy underwear and a bandeau.

"Put this on and when I come out of the shower we'll work on your hair and makeup."

"What about yours?" I ask her hoping to get out of playing barbie.

"Don't worry about me. We need to make you stunning, once Four sees you he won't be able to look at anything else." She laughs and walks into the shower. I dry off and slip on the panties, skirt and then the bandeau and crop top. I look into the mirror and gasp. The skirt actually makes me look like I have curves and also makes my legs look way longer then they actually are. The shirt fits perfectly on me and looks amazing against the skirt. I actually feel pretty right now. Christina walks out of the shower twenty minutes later and looks very proud of herself.

"You look good!"

"Thanks."

She sits me down and starts on my face "You aren't going to be able to make me look pretty you know," I tell her

"Who cares about pretty I'm going for noticeable." She says, and adds a little bit of foundation and some rosy blush to add color to my cheeks. She takes the mascara and extends my eyelashes making my eyes bigger, she adds eyeliner and gives them the piercing look. She adds a little bit of eyeshadow and is done. My eyes look amazing. They look like the moon in the night sky. She puts my hair in a waterfall braid and picks out her outfit.

"Christina thank you!" I beam at her.

"Anything for you." She has on a black mini skirt and it makes her legs look amazing. She has a white top on and her chest looks huge. I'm so jealous of her yet she's my best friend.

"Ready?" she asks me while picking up her bag.

"Let's go." I tell her and we make our way down towards the lobby.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: here's your update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to Divergent.**

Four's Pov:

I see Tris and Christina walk from the elevator and Christina looks really pretty but Tris looks amazing. Her legs look perfect in the skirt and it shows off a perfect amount of her curves. As she walks closer I see her eyes and they strike me even more then they did the first time which was a lot! I really want to make her mine. I know we just met but I feel like the pool brought us closer together and her staying at my house for a few weeks will bring us way closer, I'm hoping as more then friends. I must be smiling like a retard because Tris comes over and says: "Some one is excited to see me aren't they Four?" I want to tell her my name but I can't not yet maybe when she's at my house. I no longer go by Tobias because of my parents. They shouldn't even be considered parents after what they did to me. "Haha funny." I say sarcastically and give her a slight squeeze on the shoulder.

"You guys coming to dinner or are you going to stand out here like loners for the rest of the night?" Eric asks. "No I think we planned on sitting here starving to death fagot." Tris retorts in the most sarcastic tone. Everyone laughs and Eric's face turns red with embarrassment and anger. "Let's just go." Zeke finally says. We all walk into the restaurant called Amity and find a big table towards the back.

"Well congratulations everyone! I'm pretty sure America took home the gold this year!" Will says proudly. Everyone cheers like maniacs. We look around to find the whole restaurant staring at us like we are a bunch of drunk kids out on a date.

"Hi what can I get you all to drink?" The waitress asks us.

We all order just a big thing of beer and decided on pouring it into cups.

"Four how long would we be able to stay at your place?" Marlene asks me.

"I think for about like 2-3 weeks would be fine." I answer back and look to Tris, her eyes find mine immediately and I feel like I'm looking at a godess the way she looks right now. I must have been staring to long because she snaps her fingers in my eyes.

"See something you like?" She asks me. I laugh and answer her with; "Just a little." and I give her my smirk and she rolls her eyes at me. The waitress comes back over with the beer and we pour cups and order. All the girls order salads while we order burgers.

"Why did you guys barely order anything?" Uriah asks all of them. "Well we aren't working out tomorrow and it's to help keep us in shape." Lynn says and chugs her glass. All the guys stare at her in shock besides Eric who kisses her on the cheeks. "What the fuck are you all staring at?" She asks angrily with a hint of a red in her cheeks.

"That was awesome!" Uriah shrieks like a girl, Marlene is staring at him adoringly.

"Yeah you chugged the whole glass." Will says, "What can I say?" She replies to both of them and turns to Eric and they begin in a deep conversation. "Hey." Tris says to me with a smile on her face.

"Are you ready to party for three weeks?" I ask her. "Kinda, can we work out some time though, I haven't gone that long with out picking up a basketball." She says.

"Of course we'll definitely play pickup games down at the park a few times." This girl is amazing. She doesn't just play basketball she lives it. It's her passion as much as it is mine.

"YAY! Now I am most excited to be there. How big is your house?"

"It's a four story house and has ten bedrooms."

"Holy shit dude that's huge." She replies. Did she just call me dude?

"You just called me dude."

"I did sorry." She says and is a little bit quieter in her voice

I hear a ring tone go off and it's Tris's phone. She starts smiling really big and I can't help but look over her shouder at who she is texting.

**Robert?: Bea! I miss you so much. :( Can't wait to see you! :)**

Who is Bea? And who is Robert, Bea is obviously a nickname, but is Robert her boyfriend. I have to find out soon. I think about who I could talk to and then it comes to me, Christina will be able to tell me. She is her best friend. I'll ask her after dinner.

Our dinner comes and the girls eat their salad like they haven't eaten in weeks.

I look over at Tris and see that she is already done. "You ate that in like three minutes." I say to her, she looks at me and just laughs. "Yeah well we've had a pretty bland diet. A lot of protein to keep us healthy is basically what any of us have eaten for the last two weeks." She says with a sigh. She's perfect. Every little thing about her makes my heart stop. I need to know if she's single. This girl will literally be the death of me. I finish my burger and look around everyone is either in a deep conversation or chugging beer. I only had two drink and I feel great. Zeke is severely smashed along with Uriah, Peter and Eric. Christina and Will are enjoying each others company along and Tris is too engrossed in her phone to notice the world around her. I walk over to Christina and break them apart from their conversation, "What the hell man?" Will looks pissed but I don't care I need to know everything I can about Tris.

"Hey do you know if Tris has a boyfriend." Christina just laughs

"Tris hasn't dated for as long as I have known her." She says. My heart is doing flips right now. This is perfect but who is Robert?

"Then who is Robert? I looked over and she was texting him."

"Robert is her best friend besides me. Her brother Caleb is dating Susan over there." She points to a girl sitting by Uriah and Marlene. I look over and blush at my embarrassing moment.

"Hey it's okay. I know you like Tris. You too would be the cutest couple." She says and turns back to Will. I walk back to my seat to find Tris missing.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: Back with another update! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Divergent.**

Tris Pov:

**Rob: Bea I'm coming to see you in Russia for the closing ceremonies!**

I haven't seen Rob in forever I am so glad I get to see him!

_**Me: Do you know where I'm staying?**_

**Rob: Yeah I am going to be there in five minutes meet me in the lobby! :)**

_**Me: Be there!**_

I look at Four and see he is talking to Christina, I get up and put down a ten dollar bill on the table for my salad and jet out of Amity. I look down at my outfit and smile in my head thanking Christina for making me look so cute. I see Rob walk in through the front door and I feel myself smiling hugely. I run over to him and he sets down his bags and opens his arms and I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls my body close to his.

"I've missed you so much." He whispers into my ear. I smile even wider then I was.

"I know I've missed you too. Is Caleb with you?" I ask hoping he is so I'll get to see him and so will Susan.

"Beatrice." The voice that always reminded me that I could achieve in whatever I believe I wanted to do. Caleb.

"I pull away from Robert and run over to my brother.

"It's been too long." He says to me. I nod my head. I feel my eyes swelling with tears. I pull away. "Tris what's wrong?" Rob rushes over to my side.

"Nothing, I'm crying tears of joy." I wipe away tears from my eyes and nod my head. "Come one there's a person that will be happy to see you Caleb." his eyes lit up knowing that I am talking about Susan. "Where is she?" he asks

"She's over in the restaurant called Amity." I point over there and he rushes off to find her. "We better follow him, he's going to get lost if we don't." I remind Rob, his face deflates a little. We walked back into the restaurant and I go over to where the group was sitting.

"Tris where were you? We were worried sick." A nervous Four runs over to me.

"Four I want you to meet Robert. Rob this is Four." I introduce them to one another. Four eyes him up and down and I can tell what he is thinking: I can take this piece of shit if I need too. I look at Four basically telling him with my eyes that it's okay he's not a threat. "Rob what are you doing here?" Four asks a little irriatated.

"I'm coming to see the closing ceremonies tomorrow. Caleb is here to that's Tris's brother." He says and points the couple making out and hugging in the corner. Four looks over and nods his head. "So Tris are you coming back to Michigan after this?" Rob turns his attention back to me. I don't know if I should tell him, I look towards Four and he nods his head approvingly. "No I'm not I am going back to Four's house with all of the girls and the guys on his team." I look over and Four's smile has brightened.

"I don't like that idea, why don't you come back home?" Rob asks me. I get a little angrier. "Why would I do that?" I says back, "Yeah why would she?" Four asks also, he's so cute! "Because Bea you need to come home. Your parents miss you." Rob tries to plea with me. Ha. My parents don't want to see me, maybe my mother but not my father. He hates everything about my basketball career. Ever since I was little my father hated basketball with me. He wanted me too become a doctor or something like that, which has a high paying job. "My parents don't want to see me, I haven't seen my dad in two years." I say to him. Four looks at me with a bit of pity in his eyes. I give him a slight smile knowing I'll have to explain it to him later.

"Bea please." Rob whines. I shake my head and grab Four's arm and leave Rob and the restaurant. "Where are we going?" He asks me, I think about it and I don't tell him but go back up to my room. I unlock the door and shuffle Four into my room My whole stomach fills with butterflies because I haven't been alone with a guy before. He sits down on my bed, I look around the room to find all of my under garments laying on the ground. Christina must have gone through my bags today. I quickly pick up all my stuff and shove it into my bag. "Tris what do you mean that you haven't seen your parents in two years?" He asks me. I look into the eyes that have grounded me for the last two days that I have known him. "You can't tell anyone, I have only told Christina about this. Promise?"

"Promise." He tells me. "Well my father and I haven't had the best relationship to start out with. He freaked out when I spent most of my time during a gym instead of writing book reports and studying. So anyways in 8th grade I got put on a travel team with all the girls that you have met. We were unstoppable. We won basically every tournament that we played in. So anyways high school roles around we make varsity as freshman except for Lynn she is a year younger then us but she was good enough to play up. So then we we get athletic scholarships all to the same school. We won three national championships. It was the most exciting thing. We just graduated this year and then we skipped over the wnba and got moved up to the olympics and her we are. So anyways my father wanted me to become a doctor and I didn't want to. I made my wish to become an amazing basketball player into reality." That was a mouthful to say. It feels so much better having told him something like that big into my life.

"Tris I know exactly how you feel." He says. My mind has a bunch of things going through it right now. What does he mean? "What are you talking about?"

"My parents..." He drags off and we hear knocking and banging on the door. It's probably Christina. I don't think anything of it, I just let them continue knocking.

Four gets up to open the door but I stop him. He looks at me confused I just laugh.

"Tris I know you are in there. Open this god damn fucking door NOW!" The person yells. I can't even identify the voice which must mean I don't know them. Four's eyes plead with mine and I just shrug him off.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: Sorry for not updating in awhile. Chapter 9 is here, anyways at 26 reviews I'll update again! Only 18 days til the Divergent movie comes out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent.**

Chapter 9 Tris Pov:

Who the hell is banging on my door. I get up and open the door to find my idiotic brother looking pissed and Christina smiling it looks like it's hurting her.

"What are you doing in your room alone with that number boy?" Caleb asks me.

"Yeah Tris what are you doing in there alone." Christina says and drags out alone when she says it. "Nothing we were just talking." I answer honestly. Christina doesn't press me anymore because she knows I was telling the truth. "I don't believe you." Caleb says and walks past me to find Four just sitting on the bed looking at the sky through the window.

"Told you we weren't doing anything." I tell him. He looks at me and I smile innocently. "Fine you win." Caleb finally agrees after a moment of debating if I was lying or not.

"Wait what just happened?" Four asks. I laugh and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "Well Caleb over here thought that you two were up here getting down and dirty." Christina says. Four starts blushing and starts trying to speak but stutters on every word. "It's okay Four they believe us." I say to him sincerely. "Anyways Tris I hear that you aren't coming back to Michigan after the ceremonies tomorrow." Caleb says to me trying to know possibly everything about my life. "Nope, I'm going to Four's with the rest of the team besides your little Susan. We are staying there for like three weeks." I tell him. Four and Christina stand their awkwardly trying to figure out what Caleb is going to say next. "Tris I think you should come home. Everyone misses you. Please Bea."

"I'm sorry Caleb, I'm going to live my life the way I want to live it." He looks pissed but I don't care.

"Whatever Tris it's your life." Caleb screams at me and walks out leaving everyone speechless. "I'm gonna go." Christina says, she winks at me and smiles then closes the door leaving it just Four and I again. I go and sit next to him and he wraps his arm around me, I feel the electricity shoot through my veins by having his arm wrapped around me. "I'm so sorry Tris." He tells me, I try to look down but he grabs my chin making me look into his deep blue eyes that make me feel like I'm swimming. "Yeah it's not that big of a deal. We usually don't fight but hey we are siblings."

"I'm an only child so I don't really know what it's like." When he starts talking about siblings I remember that he was about to tell me about his parents. "Hey Four." I whisper to him. He looks away then back at me. "Yeah?" He mumbles,

"You were about to tell me about your parents." I tell him

"Oh you don't need to know about them" He says. I want to I need to know about them and why he won't talk about them. "Please Four." I try and plead with him, he smiles at me and shakes his head no. "Maybe later when we are alone for sure at my house." He says. I agree but I won't let him get away that easily. I get up and Four looks upset. I look at the time and see that it's 10:00. I yawn and realize that I still have to pack all my stuff together knowing Coach Tori and Bud we aren't coming back to the hotel. "Hey Four I am about to pack so if you want to stay you can." He smiles and starts helping me pack.

"Is this yours?" He asks me and picks up a black lacy bra. I start laughing because I look at the tag and it's a D34.

"Oh yeah Four that's definitely mine." I say sarcastically. His eyes get huge and I laugh. "No that's Christinas."

"Oh sorry." He says and throws it on her bed. I look around and find the rest of my clothes and being my lazy self just throw it in my suitcase and squeeze it shut. I go into the bathroom and change into my tank top and shorts and walk back out to find Four lounging on my bed. I look at him skeptically. He smiles at me, my phone goes off and I check to see who it is. Christian texted me: **Chris: Hey I'm staying with Will tonight.**

**Me: Be safe, use protection :)**

**Chris: haha very funny bitch 3 ;) Nothing like that will be happening tonight.\**

**Me: Good! Okay see you tomorrow! **

I smile and go and sit next to Four. "Have you ever gone paint balling before?" He asks me. "Um no I haven't why?"

"It's tradition for Zeke and I to go paint balling when we get back from a tournament. We're going to have a huge game now with you guys coming home with us!" He tells me. "I have never done that before." I tell him, "Well you're in for some fun." He beams like its a dream come true to go paint balling. I look over at Four and he has his eyes closed. I scoot-ch a little closer to him and inhale his manly scent. He smells like axe and it's the most amazing smell ever. "Enjoying the smell?" He looks over at me. I blush in embarrassment of getting caught smelling him. "Um well..." My voice trails off.

He smiles at me and I still blush, "Hey it's okay, I was just teasing you, you know that right?" He asks me and I nod my head. I get under the covers because I'm tired and Four gets up to leave. I grab his hand and tell him to stay he gets under and wraps his muscular arms around we fall peace fully asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**An: Sorry if some of these countries don't have a basketball team. I just kind of just used some of the countries that I thought would have a team. 31 reviews and I'll update! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Divergent**

Four's pov:

I wake up and I look at the little blonde sleeping next to me. Her hair surrounding her face making her look so sweet and young. I really hope I get to know her better and am able to talk to her about my parents. "Good morning Four." Tris yawns. Her blue eyes pop out at me and I smile at her. "Morning. How did you sleep?" I ask her,

"The best I have in a long time." She tells me, she rolls out of bed and grabs her sweats and sweatshirt with her number on the back and her name. Prior, number six.

"I have to go and change. You can wait here or if you..." She doesn't finish her sentence. "Yeah I have to go change and shower myself, I'll see you later right?" I ask her, hoping to see her and her sarcastic personality.

"Oh yeah, we'll see each other soon." She says with an innocent smile and I walk out of her room. I go to the nearest elevator and get in. I press the fourth floor and close my eyes til I hear the ding of the elevator signaling that it's on my floor. I walk out and go and put my key in and walk in. I find Zeke and Shauna talking together on his bed. I clear my throat and they both look up at me. "Four my man. Where did you go last night?" Zeke asks me and gives me a man hug. I return it and explain to him and Shauna what happened last night from Caleb walking in and Tris having me stay the night with her. Shauna starts making kissing faces and Zeke starts laughing at me. I feel my face flush with red and Shauna says; "Tris hasn't talked to a guy before that besides Robert but she only thought of him as a friend, she totally likes you Four."

"Yeah man, get some. You haven't had a female companionship since I've known you." Zeke chimes in. I shoot him a glare for embarrassing me in front of Shauna. I am about to say something about Nita but then I think better of it. "Anyways Four do you like her?" Shauna asks me. I think about it and I do like her but I need to get to know her better before I try and date her. I haven't felt this way towards anyone before. I've been on a few dates with Zeke but he just makes out with his date and I end up looking at my phone the whole time. "Yeah I like her, she's easy to talk to and she is absolutely gorgeous. This may sound weird but every time I'm with her or touch her my whole body feels like it's on fire." I admit. I don't know why I told them that.

"Aw Four someone has a crush." Zeke says in the most girly attempt, "Four I'll talk to her with Christina. I think having us stay at your house will give you two time to bond and get to know each other." Shauna says and looks over at Zeke with eyes that show a lot of emotions in them. I look at Zeke and he looks completely clueless to what is going on. He catches my eyes and then I remember about paint balling.

"Oh by the way Shauna, have you ever gone paint balling before?" Zeke asks, he was so reading my mind.

"No why?"

"We always go paint balling it's this tradition that we have. Now with the girls coming we'll have a huge game to play." I reply before he has a chance.

"That sounds really fun!" She squeals. "well I better get going I still have to change, Don't worry Four I'll talk to her for you." She says and winks at us and walks out.

"She totally is into you." I tell Zeke. I take my shirt off and get walk into the bathroom, I let the water rinse down my back, I can feel it getting into my wounds from my father. I wash my hair and dry off. Zeke is already dressed and ready to go. "Do you really think that she like me?" He asks,

"Definitely, you didn't see the way she was looking at you. She was like a love sick puppy."

"I am going to talk to her more at the house and on the flight home." He says. "Don't worry Tris likes you for sure. You two would be the perfect couple." Zeke walks out with his bags, I finish getting ready and pack the rest of my stuff. I make sure that I have everything and walk out leaving the key on the dresser for the maids to pick up.

Page break (ceremonies, I don't really know how this works so don't freak out if it isn't right.)

"'We have United States of America coming going home with the gold with 36 gold medals won." The speaker announces through the arena. The cheering that everyone is doing is enormous. I feel very proud we go up and receive our medals. I try to find Tris and I catch her eyes and they are a striking blue. Her whole face is lite up with excitement. I look at what's going on around her and the rest of her team is jumping up and down and screaming their heads off. We settle down and return to where we were standing. Coach Amar comes over to us and pats us all on the back for our hard work through out the season. When the ceremonies are over Coach calls us over.

The whole team walks to him: "You guys I just want to congratulate you all on you amazing season this year."

"Thanks, We're going to miss you coach." Will says, and we all nod our heads in agreement. "I want you guys to know that you are all amazing players. Keep playing get back into the NBA. Will you all for me?" He asks us we all nod our heads. Coach Amar means so much to me. He is the only one that I actually told about my child hood only because he saw my scars one time when I was working out. We all hug him goodbye and he asks me to stay behind.

"Four, stay with it. You are the most amazing player I have ever coached. Oh and you and her would be the most amazing couple, she probably could beat you one on one." He says and I can tell that he is about to cry. I blush at his comment about Tris and I.

"Thanks Coach, hope I get to see you soon." I tell him and give him another hug. I find the rest of my guys and we leave the ceremonies and meet up with the rest of the girls.

"I am so happy!" Tris exclaims. "I know now we get to party for like two whole weeks." I remind her. She gives me a hug and we get into taxis to take us to the airplanes.

**An: That was a pretty uneventful chapter but now we have them at Four's house. Can't wait to see what that brings :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**An: Here's your next update, I may not be able to update this weekend because I'm at a basketball tournament but I will try and get one out there. At 36 reviews I'll update again! Thanks for all the support :)**

**Disclaimer: I will never own the rights to Divergent **

Tris Pov: Chap:11

(Time skip to Four's house.)

The taxis pull up to a big gray house. I'm sitting with Four and Will.

"Four is this your house?" I ask him. Will nods his head in return to my question. Four looks over at him and laughs, "You know that I can answer for my self dumb ass." He says sarcastically to Will. I start cracking up and Will smiles sheepishly.

"But yeah this is my house." He says to me. I know he said that his house was huge but I didn't think that it would be this big. We walk in through the front door with the rest of the gang behind including: Christina, Shauna, Zeke, Marlene, Lauren, Peter, Lynn and Eric. Peter and Eric head directly to the fridge while Christina and Marlene stare at Four's house in awe. I feel a pair of muscular arms pull me in, I turn around to find a smiling Four. "Do you like my house?" He asks me basically begging for me to like it.

"Like it? I love it. I've only been here for like literally five minutes but it's gorgeous." I say turning and looking at a house that is huge on the outside but even bigger on the inside. It's black mixed with gray color tones. The living room is huge, it has a plasma TV., two huge sofas large enough for Shauna and Lynn to sleep on together, it also has a love seat sitting in the middle. "Yeah well I better make sure every one gets settled before we do anything." He says, "You better get your asses in here in the next minute if you want a room to sleep in for the next three weeks!" Four calls out to everyone. Not even a second passes and Zeke and Uriah start crashing in to the room and collapse onto the couches. Peter and Lauren come in next followed by everyone else.

"Okay so for sleeping arrangements the girls will be on the second floor while the boys get the third floor don't worry there are two beds in each room. I will be in my room on the fourth floor." Four says and some of the boys like Eric and Peter groan out in annoyance. "What is the matter with that?" Christina asks and places her hands on her hips.

"Nothing we just wanted to have some girls on our floor too." Eric says in annoyance.

"The rooms aren't permanent you are free to do whatever the fuck you want, that's just how the rooms are being set up." Zeke fires back him, and gives him a sly smile.

Eric walks away with Peter right behind him. "Well since we all know where we are sleeping, the girls have to go shopping for clothes and shit." Marlene squeals. I mentally sigh in my head. "Can't we go tomorrow? I'm tired." Lauren pouts.

"Yeah tomorrow, we still have to eat." I add in. "Fine tomorrow, Tris I get to pick out most of your clothes too then!" Christina says to me. I just nod my head not even bothering to argue back knowing that she would win. We all get up with our bags and head our separate rooms. I find a room with Christina and go inside, there are two queen size beds and a huge walk in closet big enough to fit all of Christina's clothes(which is a ton) and all of my clothes. We set our bags down and Christina belly flops on her neatly made bed. "This place is literally the best!" She tells me.

"Oh my god I know."

"You and number boy seem to be hitting it off don't you?"

"I could say the same about you and Mr. Smarty pants." I retort back at her. I see her smile at that. I hear a knock at the door, I get up and answer it.

"Hey Tris um, so I just ordered pizzas and we are watching a movie in like twenty minutes so do you two want to join us?" He asks shyly and rubs his hands through his black hair. I laugh and say yes.

"Good okay so come down whenever!" He says with a smile and walks away. I close the door and tell Christina what's going on. She jumps off the bed and I swear she jumps a foot more then what she does in the games. "I'm so excited! I am totally sitting next to Will." She squeals. I think about what she said about wanting to sit next to Will, I wonder if that's how Four feels about wanting to sit next to me because I am dieing to be near him.

**Four's Pov**

I walk away from Tris's room and must be smiling like an idiot because I can feel my lips peeled cheek to cheek. I really hope that we are able to connect more together, I am willing to do anything for that girl. I go up to my room and change out of my sweats into a pair of Nike elite shorts. I also throw on a man tank top that says 'Just do it' on the back with a Nike sign. I walk back downstairs and the whole gang is sitting around eating the pizza. I grab a plate and walk over to the boxes to find two slices left. Pigs is what I think to myself. I grab the last slices and find a spot on the couch next to Tris, She is wearing cute little boy shorts and a T-shirt from a past basketball camp from what I can tell. I feel my nerves starting to race and I quickly divert my attention back onto the screen and take a bite out of my pizza.

"Hey Four." Tris says, I turn and look at her and realize that I have pizza sauce dripping down my chin. She lays and takes a napkin and wipes it away. "Thanks, I was meaning to get that."

"Sure." She says to me with a hint of sarcasm.

"Will you two shut up already?" Uriah yells/asks us. We laugh and turn our attention back to the screen where we are watching Meet the Millers. Tris scoots closer to me and I put my arm around her. My arm feels like it's on fire right now and my stomach is about to explode. She is absolutely perfect. She nuzzles her head into my arm and we stay like this for the rest of the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for not updating this weekend but hey here's your next one! I'd also like to dedicate this chapter to a review and how their birthday is next week so happy birthday and next update will come at 42 review! Thanks for all the support... DIVERGENT COMES OUT IN 4 DAYS! I might cry I'm so excited**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to this wonderful novel that Veronica Roth wrote!**

Tris Pov:

I wake up and can feel a pair of a familiar set of arms around me, I look up to find Four either having his eyes closed or he is actually sleeping. I try and move but I am wrapped in and can't break his arm grip. He gradually loosens his grip and I am able to remove myself from him. My whole body gets colder as I stand up. My stomach growls as I make my way over to the kitchen to get food, I pour a bowl of special K cereal with milk. "Good morning Tris!" Four says to me as I already have a spoonful of cereal in my mouth, all I am able to do is nod. He has a glass of coffee and sits down next to me, I can feel my inside starting to turn to jello. "So do you want to go down to the park and work out for awhile, knowing Zeke and them they won't be up for awhile. It will give you plenty of time to come back and get ready for your shopping trip." He says to me. I look into his eyes and they have mixed feelings in them. "Yeah sure just let me go and get my other shoes and change into more suitable clothes! You're also not seriously going to let Christina do this to me. I hate shopping it last for hours with that chick." I say to him. He slightly laughs, "You know I don't have a choice in this right?" He asks me. "Yeah I guess you don't." I finish the rest of my breakfast and head up stairs to change. I put on longer shorts and a cut off shirt that shows my new purple Nike sports bra on the side. I grab my outdoor shoes and head back down. Four is already down there and is doing some ball smacks by the front door. "Could you be any louder?" I ask him acknowledging how loud he was being. "Shut up let's go it's not that far of a walk but I would definitely put a sweatshirt on." He says and throws me one of his. I slip it on and it says University of Chicago on the front and comes down to my mid thigh.

We walk down the sidewalk to the nearest park. The sun is out and the wind is barely blowing. "Are you okay with using a mens ball?"

"Yeah I bet I'm better with it then you are." I say sarcastically and slip off the massive sweatshirt and throw it on the bench.

He snorts at my comment, "Yeah sure, let's go one on one."

"Okay shoot for ball." I say. He goes up to the three point line and swooshes it. "Lucky shot." I mutter underneath my breath.

"What was that?" Shit. He must have heard me. "Nothing, okay let's go. I'm about to whoop your ass." I say as he passes me that ball. I check it back to him, I get into my defensive stance, low and wide. Is what I think to myself. He tries to head fake but I don't fall for it. I keep my balance while he crosses me over I put my hand out and steal the ball from him. "Fuck." Is all he says. I go back behind the three point line and see that he is sagging back into the paint. I don't even hesitate before pulling the trigger for my shot. Swoosh, you could even hear the net. "Good shot I'll give you that." He says. I smirk at him and we keep playing. At the end the final score was 21-18 me. I beat the almighty Four. "I so let you win."

"Yeah, we were using a mens ball, you kept trying to dunk but I blocked you four times." I say at him with a smile.

"Yeah you're right." He says but I can tell something is off with him, just the way he is acting right now something isn't right. "Four what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing I know something isn't right what is it?" I ask with concern in my voice. He has a look like he is fighting this internal battle with himself right now. He grabs my hand and has me sit next to him on the park bench. "My dad well when I was younger, he would beat me and whip me." He says. I am shocked. That is terrible. I thought my dad was bad but that is just down right cruel how could you beat your own son.

"That's not all either. He would also after he got tired of whipping me would send me to the attic and have me climb out the window and hold on to the edge of the window ledge. He would bring me back in when I was hanging on with only two fingers left. That would explain my fear of heights and shit. Next he would lock me in closets, I would go sometimes without dinner for three days. My mother was terrible to. She would call me worthless and say that I couldn't do shit. My self esteem was so low I don't even know how I made it into the Olympics. My real name is Tobias but I just go by Four because I hit four threes in a row, had four assists, four rebounds, four steals in my seventh grade year and the name just stuck." He says. I can feel my eyes starting to well up, but I don't cry cause I know Four well now Tobias doesn't want any ones pity.

"I am not going to even try and tell you sorry because I know you aren't looking for pity but that is some messed up shit right there and to be honest your dad sounds like a dick and so does your mom, no wonder you don't talk about them much." I say and give him a big hug. We stay like this for awhile. He pulls away and we just hold each others gaze for a moment when he starts leaning in. I feel his lips on mine and I don't pull back either. My head is spinning and my heart is doing summer salts right now. I pull back and his whole face seems a little more depressed. "Sorry I shouldn't have." He tries saying but I cut him off, "No I was just out of breath that was actually amazing." I say with a giant smile.

"Well in that case," He says and leans in again.

**Fourtris has begun! Remember 42 reviews and I'll update! **


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! At 51 reviews I'll update again!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent.**

Tris Pov:

His lips feel like a cloud on mine. His scarce upper lip fits perfectly with mine. Basically we are puzzle pieces and he is my missing piece to my puzzle. He pulls away and is speechless. We sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes til he finally speaks. "So what are we, are we dating or what." I think about this for a second. I have gotten to know him really well these past few days. "I'm not sure. If that's what you want then we can be." I reply back to him. He pulls me on to his lap and kisses my cheek.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend. Do you think we should tell the others?"

"Nah they can figure it out for themselves." I say back with a wink. He laughs at me, and pecks me on the lips. He tries to pull away but I straddle myself and grab his collar of the t-shirt and keep him there. I can feel his body tense up but then he relaxes himself. I moan out in pleasure and he pokes his tongue out and tries to unlock my lips. I smile through the kiss and tease him a little. He groans out in frustration causing me to pull away laughing. "What?" His eyes start searching around the park. I can't help myself but to continue laughing.

"I... Don't... Know... What... Happened." I half say half laugh. He smiles and starts to tickle my sides. "Oh okay you think that's funny." He laughs while I start coughing and laughing until my sides hurt. "St.. Op.." I stutter,

"Will you give me a good kiss?" he smirks at me. Boys, they are so ugghh. "Fine just let me go." He stops immediately and his arms relax just enough for me to be able to get up. I jump out of his arms and grab his sweatshirt and run back to his house. "Oh Trissy you may be able to run but you can't hide from me!" He screams. I sprint even faster to his house. When I reach it I notice I'm not out of breath at all. All those suicides have paid off. I run up the stairs, "Tris where the fuck where you? We have been worried sick, and we have to go shopping in like two hours." Christina says to me as I walk into my room. I jump back a little because I didn't expect her to be in here.

"Four and I went down to the park to play basketball." I say as I recover my the mini heart attack that she gave me.

"You want me to believe that you just went down to the park with a guy you have a crush on and played basketball?" She questions me and moves a little closer to me and eyes me to see if I'm lying. "That's exactly what I want you to believe, now get out I have to take a shower."

Christina walks out; "I'll be back to do your makeup and all that other fun stuff."

"Fun right," I say underneath my breath. I hop into the shower and let the water flow down my whole body.

**Four's Pov:**

Holy fuck. I just kissed one of the most amazing sexiest most gorgeous girls alive. She is finally mine and I can't wait to make her that happiest girl ever. Everything about her is perfect, the way she teases me her body, her laugh, her eyes are the most striking blue. I walk back up to the house and plop myself down on one of the sofas that is not occupied by a sleeping twenty year old boy. "Hey man, where have you been?" Zeke says to me with a wink, I laugh "Nah Tris and I just went down to the park and played one on one."

"Who won?"

"She beat me 21-18, she is so amazing, she blocked me four times." I say proudly, even though I got beat she is still my girlfriend.

"Was all you did was play basketball?"

"Yeah what the fuck else would we do?" I say with a sigh and lay down on my back.

"Everyone knows that you and Tris have feelings for each other, there is no point in denying it" Zeke says, how do they know.

"I know exactly what you are thinking, how do they know? It's super obvious they way you two snuggle together, you steal glances at each other when you think we aren't looking. You two were made for each other and I'm glad you were able to find that out." He smiles at me and pats me on the shoulder. This has been such a great day I don't think it could get any better. Tris comes down the stairs in yoga pants and a cute orange and white crop top. She comes and sits on my legs, "Hey."

"Zeke knows about us." I say to her and pick her up and put her on my lap with my arms around her. She smiles and kisses me on the cheek, "Yeah, I think Christina figured it out too. It's just a matter of time before the rest of them start dating." She says to me.

"I knew it! Called it, Will you owe me twenty bucks!" Uriah calls from the kitchen.

Tris looks at me with a confused look in her eyes. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Ladies we're leaving!" Shauna calls. "Looks like I have to go." She frowns.

"I'll be here." I say to her, I plant a kiss on her lips at she smiles in the kiss and nods her head. She leans down whispers in my ear: "bye Tobias." I blush at hearing my name for the first time in 3 years. I see all of the girls walk out of the house, Tris looks so small compared to the rest of them but she could kick any of their asses any day. She looks at me and we hold eye contact and she smiles with a wave and walks out of the door for the day. I lay back down and smile to myself thinking these are going to be the best three weeks of my life!

**An: At 51 reviews I'll update again!**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Here's your next update! You're reviews are so nice and thank you so much it really helps with my writing! At 57 reviews I'll update! Don't worry, drama will be happening in upcoming chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent**

Tris Pov:

Marlene calls a two taxis for everyone and ten minutes later they finally arrive. In one car its me, Christina, Shauna. The other taxi is Lauren, Marlene and Lynn. They drive us to the nearest mall and the mall is huge. "Oh my gosh, I am so excited Tris!" Christina shrieks into my ear. I put my hands over my ears to protect them from anymore damage that could be done to them from her. Shauna leans over me and smiles at Christina and nods her head in agreement. We pile out while the other three girls meet up with us.

"First stop, Charlotte Russe." Marlene says, Lynn mutters a whole list of curse words, I nod my head, everyone else starts jumping up and down in joy. Longest fucking day of my life.

Five hours later, all of us have six bags on each arm. Christina, Shauna and Marlene are the only ones who aren't having a problem caring them. We go to the food court and spot an Orange Julius mixed with a Dairy Queen, our most favorite team place to get ice cream after a long day. We set our bags down and get into the decent sized line.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" The blonde cashier lady asks me. I order a oreo shake.

"That'll be $3.35." I hand her a five and get my change back. I wait for my shake when I man that I have never seen before walks up to me. He's about four inches shorter than Tobias and about 75 pounds heavier too. "Hey I'm Al." The man now known as Al tells me. He has a lemony scent to him, he seems really sweet but definitely not my type, I'm with Four anyways. "I'm Tris." I reply just trying to seem polite.

"So I was wondering if you ever wanted to hang out, or you can give me your number and we can text and get to know each other if you think it's too soon." He attempts to ask me out on a date. Thankfully Christina comes over to my side.

"Who do you think you are, and also what the fuck do you think you're doing?" She asks him and narrows her eyes at him. I love my best friend.

"N-nnn-oothing." He stutters out.

She laughs and smirks; "That's exactly what I thought." She grabs my hand and drags me back to the table with the rest of our gang. We sit down and I finally am able to drink my oreo shake. "Tris what the hell, you can't flirt with guys like that, I thought that you liked Four." Christina tells me with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I wasn't flirting he asked me and I was about to say no then you came over." I shoot back at her. She smiles and nods her head knowing I'm telling the truth. "Can we go back to Four's? I'm tired. Also Lynn, Eric, Peter and I are going out to dinner tonight." Lauren whines. Why aren't we going with them? Whatever I don't care as long as I get to spend time with Four I'm fine. "We're leaving in like five minutes. While they are out on their double date, which I'm pissed you didn't invite us but it's fine, let's totally mess with the guys." Marlene says, she seems completely interested in doing so.

"What do you want to do?" Shauna asks, suddenly this is an even more intriguing plan.

"Well first we should dress really sexy to make it like they can't keep their hands off of us, then sing a dirty song, and we could twerk or something!" Marlene says. My mind is racing with different ideas that I could do. Tonight is going to be perfect. We head back to Four's house and Lynn and Lauren go get ready for their date thing while the rest of us head up to our rooms to get ready for our special evening. "Why didn't you say anything to Four when we got home?" Christina asks me while pulling out a pencil skirt and teal top to go with the black skirt. "I don't know, just trying to stay focused for tonight and making them super irritated."

"It's time to make you beautifully sexy." Christina says to me with an evil grin on her face. She puts me in these really cute booty shorts with a dark blue tank top that matched Tobias's eyes exactly. She straightened my hair til it was as straight as a pin. She made my eyes striking by using a little bit of eyeliner and a smoky eye shadow. She also made added a little bit of concealer to give me a more natural look with also rosy blush to give me the non vampire look. I look in the mirror and I look absolutely stunning!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you!" I beam at her.

"I'm glad you like it, stay in here so I can get ready. It's about to go down." She laughs, I laugh with her. These boys aren't going to know what hit them.

Christina finishes her look about 45 minutes later and she looks absolutely perfect.

"Will's not going to be able to keep his jaw closed." I tell her. She smiles slightly.

"Sweetheart Four is going to have to take many cold showers tonight." I burst out laughing. I almost start crying, "STOP, you're going to ruin your makeup."  
I immediately stop laughing.

**Me: You guys ready?**

Marlene replies about three minutes later with a picture attached.

_**Marlene: I think so? What about you?**_

I show Christina the picture of Shauna and Marlene and they look drop dead sexy.

Shauna is wearing tight pants with a crop top that is cut out in the back. Her hair is in bouncy curls and her makeup makes her look like a goddess. Marlene has her extremely curly hair braided down into a waterfall braid with a cute little pixie dress on. Her eyes look extremely green. She is so gorgeous.

**Me: We're ready. Meet down stairs in five. What song should we sing? **

_**Marlene: We should sing... Do what you want with my body.**_

**Me: Perfect! **


	15. Chapter 15

**An: Here's your next update: 65 reviews and I'll update! Basically only one day left til the biggest movie comes out! DIVERGENT! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Divergent.**

Tris Pov:

We make our way downstairs and all of the boys are sitting down on the couch watching a college basketball game. Of course. Christina looks at me and I wink at her. She smiles and nods her head. Marlene and Shauna come out of the kitchen looking even more stunning then they did in the picture. "You guys ready for this?" Shauna asks. Her eyes are shining. We nod our heads and head into the living room. When Uriah caught a glimpse of Marlene he just about died. His chin fell almost down to the ground. Marlene smiles at him and I swear he almost started drooling. Shauna and her go and sit down on Zeke and Uriah's lap. They both look like they are going to faint. I go and sit on Four's lap, I look at him and his eyes look like they are about to pop right out of his sockets they are out so far. I start blushing. "Are you enjoying yourself Tobias?" I whisper as seductively as I can in his ear. He nods his head very slowly and I start laughing. Christina nods her head at the girls signaling that it's time for the real show to happen. We get up from their laps, Christina turns the T.V. Off and Marlene turns the speakers on and plugs her iPod in, she turns on the music to the one were the words are taken out.

**Me:**

**Yeah  
Turn the mic up**

I feel good, I walk alone  
But then I trip over myself and I fall  
I, I stand up, and then I'm okay  
But then you print some shit  
That makes me wanna scream 

I sing this part and I swivel my a hips a little and Four is on the edge of the couch. I blush a little but keep my head in it.

**All of us: **

**So do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
Don't stop, let's party  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
Do what you want  
What you want with my body **

Christina and Marlene go back to back and go down like strippers, Will pulls his pants off of his you know where area. Uriah looks like he's about to have a heart attack.

**All of us:**

**Write what you want  
Say what you want 'bout me  
If you're wondering  
Know that I'm not sorry**

Do what you want  
What you want with my body  
What you want with my body 

Shauna starts twerking and holy shit it was perfect. Zeke falls off of his chair and has the best look on his face ever. Marlene and Christina join in causing the same affect on all the other two. I know if I tried to twerk I'd look like a fish out of water. Instead I go and sit on Four's lap. We keep singing the lyrics, I sit not facing him and dig my hips into his groin just a little to cause him to groan. I smile in my head. I move my hips around a little on him and whispers in my ear "I have to go take a fucking shower excuse me." He says with a wink. He removes me from his lap and walks up to his room as fast as he can. I immediately stop singing and burst out laughing. Marlene turns the music off. "What happened?" Shauna asks. The rest of the guys leave covering their parts.

"I moved my hips on his groin and he immediately was like I have to go take a shower." I say in my best imitation of Tobias. They laugh harder then I did.

"I think that was successful." Marlene says. I nod my head Christina says definitely and Shauna just stands there smirking. We go and change into yoga pants and tank tops and head back downstairs. The boys all must have taken showers because all of their heads were wet. "You guys made that too damn sexy." Uriah complains.

"Yeah but you liked it." Marlene argues back. She smiles at him and he comes up and hugs her. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush to no extent.

Zeke and Shauna disappeared same with Christina and Will. "Where did they go?" Four asks me. "Knowing Zeke he's getting some right now." Uriah adds in. Four just nods his head and Marlene and Uriah go back upstairs too.

"Well it looks like it's just us now. What do you want to do?" Four asks me. I waste no time. I grab his hand and pull him to the couch. He sits down and I straddle him and place my lips on the hollow of his neck and kiss him. He moans out. God he is so sexy.

His lips find mine and we are fully lip locked. I moan out slightly, his tongue escapes to mine and I give him access. He smiles through the kiss. He lays me down so that I am underneath him. He slightly grinds himself into me. My heart is about to explode. He is absolutely perfect. I move my hips against his causing him to moan out in pleasure. He moves his lips along my jaw and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smile slightly and he moves his lip down to my collar bone. His lips crash into mine again and I grab the hem of his shirt and take his shirt off revealing his perfectly sculpted figure. I gaze at him admiringly, "You like what you see?"

"Not as much as you liked earlier." I say back to him. He blushes at my comment referring to his face when he saw me in my booty shorts. His lips find mine again and we stay in a heated moment for awhile.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Someone yells.


	16. Chapter 16

**An: Here's the next chapter! Thank you for so much positive reviews, they mean so much. Next update at 80 reviews! I am freaking out today! DIVERGENT IS OUT IN THEATERS. **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Divergent. **

**Four's Pov: **

I hear the voice that has haunted my childhood for far too long. I get up off of Tris and come to face my father.

"What are you doing here?" I sneer at him. He looks at me flustered for a second but then his face changes into a fake smile. "I just came to check up on you but you seem to be doing fine." He says to me. I chuckle slightly. Tris comes up and stands next to me.

Marcus looks down to her and I start to feel extremely over protective of her.

"Who is this Tobias?" He asks me skeptically. I glare at him and Tris looks at me worriedly.

"She is my girlfriend." I growl at him. He smirks, "Oh Tobias you could do so much better then this twig." He says and grabs her skinny wrist, that's when I snap.

"She is my girlfriend and means everything to me. You have no right to tell me who I can date and who I am not allowed to." I retort. Tris looks up at me with her blue eyes, which I love so much. "Look at her, she's a slut, she's not even pretty. You could date a curvy girl with so much more potential then her." My mind is furious, I have so many thoughts going through my head. I don't even reply but hit my dad right in the face. Tris screams and I stand there shocked. He falls and holds his nose.

"You fucker!" He screams. Tris stands there not doing anything probably recovering from everything negative that was said about her. My mind finally is able to recover and remember what is going on. Marcus is still on the ground holding his nose. Tris comes over and gives me a hug, I hold her as tightly as I can. I feel myself starting to break down, "Shh it's okay Tobias, It's only me here. Don't be afraid to let your guard down." She whispers into my ear. I let my body break down, my body is shaking. Tris starts rubbing my back. I pull away, she smiles at me slightly. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why I hit him in the face." I tell her, she shrugs her shoulders.

"You still stood up to him." I realize that the only way that I was able to do that was because of her.

"You know it was only because of you right." I grin at her. She blushes. Marcus gets up and is about to say something to me. "Don't say anything, just get the fuck out of my house."

"But Tobias, I'm your father." He tries pleading with me. I shake my head and point;

"You lost the right to have the title father years ago." I say to him.

"I'll be back, I'd watch your little friend over here." He says and walks out the door. I head back over to the couch and sit down. I let out a sigh. Zeke and Shauna come down the stairs and Zeke looks pissed.

"What the fuck went on down here? All I hear is a scream and Shauna said that it sounded exactly like Tris." Shauna looks over to Tris and she just hides her face.

Tris climbs into my lap and I put my arms around her.

"Well we had an unexpected visit from my ungodly father." I say truthfully. Zeke looks at me with the look of pity because he knows all about my awful childhood.

"What is so bad about your father?" Shauna asks.

"Why don't you get Will, Christina, Marlene and Uriah and I'll explain everything." I announce. Zeke goes back upstairs with to get everyone. They all come and sit down looking a little worried about what I'm about to tell them.

"Okay so if you guys didn't hear the scream earlier it was about my disgusting father. So anyways when I was a little boy my father would beat me with his belt and would lock me in closest without dinner most nights. When he would get bored of that he would make me hang on the roof even when it was raining, and would make me stay there til I was hanging by two fingers." I say. I feel like everything has been lifted off my shoulders.

"Where was your mother when all of this was happening?" Marlene asks slightly confused looking. Tris rubs my back encouraging me. I take a deep breath and finish what I started. "So my mother was ruthless two. She didn't physically abuse me but she most definitely emotionally abused me. She would say that I'm worthless and had nothing to really live for. Also that I was terrible at sports and I had no future career with them." I say. Christina is basically crying same with Marlene and Shauna. Tris is just staring blankly because of what happened with her childhood.

"You sure proved them wrong didn't you." Uriah says trying to lighten the mood. Zeke smacks him on the back and that makes us all laugh.

"You guys I'm really tired." Tris yawns. I laugh at her and she hits me. "Ow." I grab my arm knowing I'll probably have a bruise in the morning. She smiles at me.

"Carry me to my room." She says, I don't complain or argue with her.

"Night guys, tomorrow we are going paint balling." Zeke calls out to us.

"Night! Oh, we'll be ready." Tris says back to him while wrapping her skinny arms around me neck, I put one arm underneath her legs and the other one underneath her back. We walk up to the second floor but she shakes her head.

"I'm staying with you tonight." She grins.

"Okay." I say sarcastically.

"I'm not joking. Go to your room you piece of crap." she smiles. I shake my head and continue up the stairs carrying my 120 lb. Girlfriend. Finally we reach my room, I set her down and she looks around my black room. Her eyes stop when she she's the word; FEAR GOD ALONE.

"What does that mean?" She asks me.

"To me it means that you only need to be afraid of god no one else." I tell her.

She giggles and climbs into bed. I shake my head and jump in after her. We have a kiss but I linger there longer then I know I should. She smiles, we start making out and it gets pretty heated. She pulls away and yawns.

"Time for Trissy to go night night." I say in a baby voice. She gives me a vicious glare and I laugh. "You're lucky I don't hit you again."

"You wouldn't hit me." I say sarcastically.

"I already did Toby." She smiles and I wrap my arm around her hip while she tucks herself underneath my neck, we fall asleep peacefully together and fit together like we were meant to be.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys sorry for not updating in like a month. I hope you all had an amazing Easter! **

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Divergent**

Flashback: They are going paint balling today!

Tris Pov: I wake up in a pair of muscular arms and the smell of axe. I roll over and look into the dark blue eyes that I am falling in love with. Wait did I just think that? I hope I didn't say it out loud.

"Are you okay?" Tobias chuckles and asks me.

"What oh yeah I'm fine!" I say enthusiastically. He smiles and kisses me on the lips. I wrap my arms around him and sit on his lap. We get into a pretty heated make out session, he pulls on my shirt and that's what brings me back into reality.

"Four we have to stop." I say and he kisses my neck and then pulls back and gives me the puppy dog look.

"No we have to get ready to go paint balling with our idiot friends."

"You're right." He finally gives in. I get up and go and change into black pants and a black shirt that is pretty tight on my chest area. I walk back out and Four is just pulling on his pants. He turns around and I start blushing.

"Tris it's okay." He reassures me. I nod my head and he pulls me into a hug. I rest my head against his bare chest and he puts his head on top of mine.

"You don't have to be afraid of me you know."

"I know I'm still getting used to this whole relationship thing." I say. He pulls away and holds my shoulders,

"Tris it's the same for me."

"You've never you know." I stutter out, and he nods his head.

"Well I'll go see if everyone is ready." I say trying to get away from this awkward conversation. He lets me go and I walk downstairs and see Christina, Marlene, and Shauna all talking together.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask.

"Lauren, Lynn, Peter and Eric all left." Christina says,

"They had better to people to hang out with apparently." Marlene says sarcastically.

"So what did you and Four do last night?" Shauna asks with a wink. I blush and Christina and Marlene lean in a little closer and they are all staring at me now.

"We.. didn't... do... anything." I hesitate and spit out.

"yeah sure you want us to believe that you and that hunk of yours didn't do anything." Marlene says.

"What did you three do last night?" I question getting the attention off of me.

Christina and Marlene blush as red as a tomato. Shauna just laughs like she didn't do anything. My eyesight goes black. "Guess who?" A deep voice asks me.

"Caleb?" I ask, I know it's Four but I want to play a little with him.

"No." He says

"Robert?" I ask

"No, but that hurts." He says in a mock tone.

I turn around and find Four standing behind me. I stick my tongue out at him and he smiles that crooked smile of his.

"You guys are so cute!" Christina squeals.

"Can you not?" I ask her.

"What?" She asks with a confused look.

"Screaming in our ears." Four finishes my sentence for me. I look at him and raise my eyebrow, he just shrugs his shoulders.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Zeke screams down from the stair case.

Uriah comes behind him and same with Will.

Marlene, Shauna, and Christina start cheering and screaming, Four just puts his fist up in the air and puts one arm around my waist and pulls me close.

We eat breakfast and get ready to go.

Page Break

We arrive at a forest. "Where's the paint balls and stuff?" Christina asks.

"We keep it in a secret spot." Four explains. Christina nods her head and he smirks.

We get out of the cars and Zeke explains the rules and stuff to all of us.

"I think that the teams should be boys against girls." Uriah announces.

"I'm down." I say.

"I'm gonna get you Trissy." Four says and he starts tickling me and I punch him as hard as I can in his arm.

"As much as I love watching this, we got a game to play." Will says.

We grab our guns and go and find a safe spot to hide our flag.

"I'll stay here and guard the flag." Shauna says.

"Good idea, I'll go off on my own to find the flag because I'm the fastest and smallest. Christina and Marlene go and find the guys and try and shoot them and also try to find the flag." I say.

"That works." Marlene agrees. Christina nods her head. I sprint off with my gun and I climb up into a tree to see if I can spot it from a higher ground.

"Look who I found." I hear Four call out from underneath the trees. I aim my gun and try to be as quiet and still as I can. I breath in and let it out slowly and fire it at him.

"Ow!" He screams, I jump out of the tree not even worrying about the flag anymore.

"I got you out." I say at him.

"That you did." He says and leans down to kiss me. I dodge him and turn around to face him.

"Nope, I got a game to win." I sprint off into the dark and I trip on a branch and I hear something crack. I wince from the pain coming from my ankle. I take my shoe off and start massaging my ankle.

"Tris." A voice that I recognize but can't name.

"Who are you?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

My vision becomes black and I try thrashing my arms and legs but stop immediately from the pain. I scream at the top of lungs until my mouth gets covered by a cool cloth covered in a smell. I immediately start to lose all movement in my body.

**Four's pov**

I watch the little blonde run off in to the forest. I look at my stomach where she shot me, I have a slight bruise forming right now and I know that it will get worse by morning. I put my shirt down and hear her scream. I take off running and I see her shoe sitting by a branch. She must have fell but where is she now?**  
**


End file.
